


Sweets

by Rosette82



Series: Sweets [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pastries, Pastry chef Tom, Romance, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, Tom x reader - Freeform, au tom, sweets, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been passing by the same little shop for a month. Always excited to see new creations of sweets. One day you meet the owner who treats you on one of the sweets in the shop. You know he is looking at you sometimes and it makes you feel embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This au where Tom is a pastry chef who owns a small shop. I wrote this first part in third person because this one is like a prologue. Will change into second person for the next part :)  
> Inspired by an anime series named Yumeiro Patissiere.

She always passed the little shop on her way home from work. A sweet shop that was selling pastries. They looked like a pice of art and looked too beautiful to eat. She stopped right in front of the viewing window and looked down at the amazing cakes. She was always amazed how they could bake anything like that. Today there was four different cakes with pretty decoratios. Mini cakes that looked like cupecakes and cookies. She smiled amazed and took out her phone to take a picture of it. Then she putted it down and walked back home.

As soon she got home she synchronized her phone to her computer where she saved the picture with the other pictures from the sweet shop. She had a different folder were she saved photos of her favorite cakes. But she had never tasted them. Nor stepped her foot inside the shop. She could see it was expensive for her. Admiring them was plenty and she enjoyed it.

 

~*~

 

”She’s here again”. One of the workers in the shop noted.

 

”Oh really?” Another one turned it’s head towards the window. ”She really is. This is the 10th time I’ve seen her standing there. How come she doesn’t come inside?”

”Timmy, Jonathan. Don’t waste your time. The Macarons won’t be done by themself.” A young man with blond hair and blue eyes scoled them. 

”We’re sorry, sir” Both of the boys apologized and got back to work.

The blond young man was about to get back to his own work when he spotted the girl outside the shop. He could see her smile at the cakes. She looked up for a brief moment and met his eyes. Blushing she quickly went away from the window.

”Looks like we have an admire.” He chuckled

”She’s been here a lot of times before.” Said Timmy while looking at the macarons in the oven.

”I think she started to come here after a while when we opened the shop.” Jonathan filled in.

”That’s a month ago. I haven’t seen her before.”

”Boss you came here only a two weeks ago. She shows only up to see our new creations.” Jonathan explained.

”I see.” He contiuned with his work. 

Later the next day she passed the shop and glared down at the viewing window. New sweets was shown. All different colors on the macarons. She took up her phone and was about to take a picture when the shop door opened and the blond guy stood there.

"Would you like to come in and have a closer look?” He smiled at her.

She looked up at him and nodded eagerly. He made a gesture with his arm and welcomed her inside. As soon she stepped inside she could feel the warmth and the sweet smell from the cakes.

”Sweet!” She looked around on the shelves wdere it was all kinds of cookies. Strawberry flavered, caramel, coconut, vanila, cinnamon and manny others.

”You’re droling.” He says while trying not to laugh at her.

She quickly dried her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket.

”Want to try one of the cookies?”

”Can I?”. She looked surprised.

”Yes. How about this one.” He took out a round cookie behind the desk and broke it into two pieces.

He gave one half to her while taking a bite of the other one.

She looked and sniffed at it before she took a bite. It was a normal chocolate flavor with chocolate chips inside. But it tasted more delicious because it was home made.

”How did it taste like?” He asked.

”Yummy.” She answered.

He smiled at her. ”Thank you.”

”What’s your name?” She asked curiously. 

"So stupid of me. I forgot to put on my name tag.” He glared down on his shirt and chuckled a little of embarrassment.

”It’s Tom. My name is Tom Hiddleston.” He answered.


	2. Sweetener

Christmas lights shone through the raindrops on the window. It looked like stars you thought. Rain had poured down the whole day and it had recently stopped. You wished it would snow than rain. It was only two days until it was Christmas and the weather report didn’t say it wouldn’t snow until after Christmas.

 ”Lovely…” You sighed and went back to your work. 

You wanted to finish as fast as possible so you could meet Tom. For the past two months you had been almost running to the shop everyday. You befriended with Tom and you always enjoyed his sweets he treated you. But lately you’ve been working overtime.

Your boss had given you more paper work that would be completed before year-end. Today your boss had holiday and wouldn’t return after New Year. So you decided to take the rest of the paper work home.

You quickly marked them which ones were which before you put them in a folder. Then you cleaned your desk because you decided to take a holiday too now it was almost Christmas. Then you ran out from your room and out from the working place.

You almost ran to the sweet shop because you thought is would close soon. But as soon you reached it you could see there were still light inside and a few customers exited the shop. You entered after them and when you were inside you could see they were busy.

The shop had been popular since you visited it everyday. You become a loyal customer for Tom and his workers.

Tom spotted you from the counter were he was busy with a customer. You smiled and nodded towards him. You went to the display window and looked down at the cakes. All of them had Christmas decorations on like snowmen, Santa Claus, Christmas trees and candy cane sticks. All made of marzipan or chocolate but no Gingerbread in sight. You sighed a little in disappointment.

”What are you sighing for?” Timmy asked while leaning on split wall between the business part and the kitchen.

”No Gingerbread or are the shop too fancy for it?”  

He chuckled. ”We do exotic pastries like them you see down there.”

”But Gingerbread and saffron buns are traditional when it’s Christmas.” You pouted.

”We’re not a bakery.” He simply stated.

”Hey Timmy! I need your help here!” Jonathan cried after him.

Timmy went back to work and left you at the window. You glared down at the cakes.

 _'_ _But Gingerbread and saffron buns are sweets. But maybe not their kind of sweets.’_ You thought.

You stood there lost in your thought until Tom laid his hand on your shoulder.

”What are you thinking of?” He startled you form your mind and you looked up at him.

He could see you were not yourself. ”Is something bothering your mind?”

”Is it true you don’t bake Gingerbread or saffron buns?”

”Do you want me to make them?” He asked.

You nodded but then it hit you. ”You don’t have to if you usually don’t do it.”

”Usually? It’s soon Christmas. Shouldn’t we make them? Who told you we don’t bake them?” He crossed his arms.

”One of the kitchen boys…” You began. You couldn’t remember their names.

”I think I know who. Don’t believe everything he says.” He patted your shoulder.

”I was going to ask you. Are you busy on Christmas Eve?” He asked while his hand landed on your shoulder.

”No.” You simply answered. Back in your head you knew you possibly had to do some work with paperwork.

”Would you like to celebrate with me and my family? If not you’re going to yours.” He continued.

You had told your parents you wouldn’t make it home for Christmas because of your work. But you had promised you would visit them before New Year.

”Won’t I be in the way?” You asked nervously.

”Is that a yes? And no you won’t be in the way. It’s Christmas.” He looked a little confused but still smiled.

”Okay then.”

”You coming?” He wanted to make sure.

”Yes.” You smiled shyly.

”Great. Meet me here outside the shop on Christmas Eve and I’ll pic you up. Does it sound good?”

”What time?” You picked up your phone and wrote down in the calendar to remind you.

”How about 16 p.m?”

”Sure.” You answered while typing it in your phone.

”Tom, you’re needed at the counter!” Timmy called.

”I must go back to work. You stop by tomorrow?” He glared backwards were he could see more customers waiting to buy their sweets.

”Oh right.” He fished up something from his Apron pocket. ”Open your mouth.” He smiled.

You did as told and he gave you a peppermint candy. You blushed and smiled.

”I don’t like to see you sad. I’m glad it cheered you up.” He smiled and ran back to his work.

You blushed and accidentally swallowed the candy whole which made you cough. Tom took a glance at you to see if you were okay and you showed thumbs up after you had calmed down.


	3. Ginger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this story. It's so fun :) Thank you so much for all the kudos. It makes me very happy to see that so many like this story. It keeps me going on writing! 
> 
> Thank you again and Merry Christmas! ~

December 23. You stared at your calandar. Only one day left until Christmas Eve. Wait. Doesn’t Tom celebrate Christmas on Christmas Day? Why would he ask you to meet him tomorrow?

Your thought went back and forth inside you head until your heard your alarm from your phone. You had to do the last shopping. There were tons of stuff you needed. This year you decided to bake Gingerbread and Saffron buns. Sweets you were used to back home. And why not give some to Tom? You didn’t know what else you could give him.

You turned off your alarm left your small apartment. Your walk took only a few minutes and as soon you got inside the supermarket you took cart. Many people were there to shop the last minute stuff. You on the other hand was doing your main shopping.

You putted all the ingredients you needed for baking in your cart. Then you went to the food department. You tried to get some of the food you were used at home. Like ham, meatballs, sausage, potato dumplings. Erase the last dish. You knew too well that you wouldn’t find anything like that.

”I have to ask my parents if they could send me some next time…” You looked down at your shopping list to what else you needed.

It took you almost two hours for your shopping to be done. And after you had paid for everything and it was packed in bags. You realized there were too many to carry. It was six bags and mostly of them were heavy packed. You tried to take three bags in each hand but it was too heavy for you. 

”Need a hand?” A familiar voice came behind you.

You turned and saw Tom with a bag in his hand.

”Tom? Why are…How come you are here?” You looked surprised at him.

”Bought some extra ingredients.” Held up his bag in front of you. ”Did you do your grocery shopping? I help you get those to your home.” He grabbed the heaviest of your bags before you could answer his question.

You grabbed those who remained and followed him. You followed him to his car where he already putted your bags inside.

”I live only a few minutes of walking from here.” You began.

”I know. But your bags are too heavy for you to carry. And you run out of time if you'll have enough time to bake.” He putted the last bag inside.

”How do you know… - Did you looked inside my bags?”

”Maybe” He teased. ”Jump in and I’ll drive you home.” He smiled.

You mumbled something but did as told and jumped inside beside him. He drove you home and helped you to carry your bags into your apartment.

”Thanks” You say shyly.

”Anytime, sugar.” He smiled and gave you quick kiss on top of your head. Then he exited your home and drove away. Probably back to his shop.

You put your hand on your head were he had kissed you. What was that for and 'sugar'?

You shruged it off and started unpacking your stuff. Later you started making the gingerbread dough. You had a feeling you only had time for the gingerbread today. And no time for baking tomorrow.

After you were done with the dough you had to put it inside the fridge. Before you could work with it. Meanwhile you cleaned up your mess in the kitchen and after that was done you went to your bedroom. You wondered if you could still have the same clothes you had last christmas. You looked through your closet and found the knitted sweater you loved. It was mostly dark blue and white. But there were also red in it. It had snowflake pattern which you thought suited for Christmas. Then you took out your jeans skirt a pair of black leggings with a glittering pattern. It was faint pattern so it didn’t stood out much. And finally a pair of black socks. It was cold outside and you didn’t want to freeze your feet of.

You went back to check your dough to see if it was ready. It wasn’t.

”Did I do something wrong with it?” You looked back in your cookbook. You had done everything it said but you had forgot to read the final part. Which was that the dough had to be in the fridge for about 24 hours.

You swore and hit the cook book on the table a few times.

”Damn it!”

 

~*~

 

”She’s not coming today?” Asked Timmy.

”I don’t know. I helped with her bags this morning. She had been grocery shopping.” Tom answered

”And I think she was planing to bake today. By the looks inside her shopping bags.” He continued.

”Why did you do that?” Jonathan said without looking up from his work.

Tom shrugs. ”It just happened.”

He continued to write down the prize on the labels for the cookies. He looked up at the window sometimes as if he hopped she would turn up.

”I asked her if she could come today too…” He mumbled a little sad to himself.

* * *

 

”I’ll be going then.”Jonathan grabbed his backpack and putted it on. ”Merry Christmas.” He exited the shop.

”Merry Christmas. See you next week.” Tom said and saw Jonathan gave him a wave.

It was closing time and Tom and Timmy helped each other to clean the rest. Timmy took the view window while Tom was in the kitchen.

Timmy had just putted away the cakes when he saw a familiar face outside the window. He smiled and went to the door and unlocked it.

”What’s the sad look on your face? Did you slipped on your way here?” He teased and held the door open for you.

You went inside without looking at him. He closed the door behind you and went back to the window.

”He’s in the kitchen.” He pointed at the door at the counter.

You nodded as thanks and went to the kitchen. You had never been inside the kitchen before. It was warmer there than in the shop. The kitchen wasn’t big like in a restaurant but quite big for a patisserie. There was an island where at least three people could share together. Two stoves and ovens and many benches around the island with a few cupboards over. Two fridge and freezer. They where bigger than yours at home.

You heard some noises at the dishwasher. You followed the noise and found Tom dry off the clean pots, spoons and plates etc. You just stood there and watched him build up a pile of clean dishes. Until he grabbed it and turned around.

”Y/n?” He still held the pile in his hands. ”What are you doing here?” He walked and putted the stuff on the right place.

”Timmy said you were here.” You said softly.

”Did something happen?” He stacked the last pots on a bench before he walked up to you.

You looked down. ”Not really.”

”Tell me. I know something is upsetting you. I’ve seen that look on you before.” He leaned on a beach near him.

You told him about the gingerbread dough you made a few hours ago.

”Here.” He reached out his hand which was holding a bag. Inside it was a cookie dough. ”I was planing to give this one to you. It’s a left over from today.”

You let him place it in your hands and you could feel it was cold. He had taken it out from the fridge while you were talking before.

”It’s not gingerbread though. Would you still have it?” He looked at you wondering.

”Yes. Thank you.” You smiled.

He smiled back. ”I’m glad you like it. Now go home and bake.” 

You nodded and ran out from the kitchen and the shop. As soon you got home you putted the dough on your bench to let it cool. Then you brought out some candy canes and a pestle. This was going to be fun you thought.


	4. Peppermint

The cookies you baked yesterday turned out pretty good. If you could say so to yourself. You only hoped they wouldn’t break on the way. You had putted them inside a plastic bag first then you wrapped them inside a little box with christmas paper. There where also a tag on which it said * _Merry Christmas Tom. Wishes Y/n_ *

You did your routine to check that everything was turned off before you left. You brought your umbrella with you and used when you went to the little shop. The town looked a little sad and boring with todays weather. Rain and more rain is what the news you knew. In your childhood memory when you were little. It was almost snow on Christmas Eve. It felt more magical and cozy with the white powder everywhere it could reach.

You were lost in your mind and didn’t see where you were going. A car hooted at you and you backed back on the sidewalk.

”Sorry.” You said even thought the driver couldn’t hear you.

You concentrated on the traffic the last part on the way. Soon you reached the shop and saw a note on the door.

’ _Closed over Christmas holidays. Opening hours:_

_29/12. 8:00-16:00_

_30/12. 9:00-15:00_

_31/12. 8:00-14:00_

_New Year's day. Closed_

_2/1. Closed_

_Opens as usual January 5._

_Welcome and Happy Holidays~!’_

 

”Aw man! I’ll miss the New Year cakes.” You sighed when you read the note. You promised your parents that you would celebrate with them on New Years.

”Must ask Tom to take photos of it.” 

”Ask me what?” A familiar voice spoke behind you.

You turned around and saw him smiling. He held a black and blue umbrella. 

”You don’t have to tell me. I know.” He continued and smiled innocently.

”You know what? Did you eavesdropping?”

He nodded. ”Sorry.”

You blushed a little. You didn’t thought he would hear you talk to yourself.

”Are you ready to go?” He chanced the subject.

You nodded and followed him to his car. You jumped inside the passenger seat like you did before. You noticed a bag in the back seat. It seemed to be packed with clothes and maybe other stuff but you didn’t let it bother you. You turned your head back when Tom jumped inside and started the car.

”The ride to my parents house would take about one hour or so. Is it okay with you?” He drove down on the small rode.

”Yeah. It’s fine.” You answered shortly.

After half an hour you had slumbered into sleep. You didn’t thought that you would be tired. Well you did stay up pretty late yesterday.

”Hey, sugar. Time to wake up. We’re almost there.” He shock your shoulder and you woke up immediately.

”Sorry.” You rubbed your eyes and yawned.

He drove on a street and parked outside a big white house. It looked like mansion.

”This is it.” He took his car keys and jumped out. Then he opened the back seat door and grabbed his bag. You jumped out too and followed him.

”This is your family house?” You looked amazed on the house. ”Are you rich?”

”Not so much. My parents managed to get good jobs.” He answered normally and shrugged.

He stopped and rang the door bell when you two reached the front door. It only took a few seconds until a maid opened the door.

”Mr Hiddleston Jr. We have been waiting for you. Come in.” She opened the door better so both of you could step inside.

”Please stop calling me Junior.” He sighed. ”My father hasn’t stepped his foot here for years.”

You couldn’t help to not giggling. _Junior._

”I can hear you.” He turned his head. ”It’s not funny.”

”Sorry.” You smiled and kept laughing inside your head.

”And she is?” The maid looked at you.

”Oh. I’m Y/n. Tom invited me.” You took a glance on Tom and then on the maid.

”I heard from Mrs Hiddleston that her son would bring a guest with him. I guess that is you.” She said. ”You can call me Hanna.”

You reached out your hand and greated her.

”Follow me and I’ll show you your room.” She smiled and turned around.

”Room? What room?” You asked wonderingly.

”Where you will sleep of course.” She answered while walking upstairs.

”Sleep?” You stopped right in front of the staircase. ”I’m going to sleep over?” Now you were confused.

”Didn’t Ju- I mean Mr Hiddleston tell you?” She looked down at you.

Then you realized Tom’s bag in the backseat. He was going to spend the Christmas holidays with his parents and he asked you to join. Which mean you where going to stay in the house too.

”Tom! Why didn’t you tell me?” You turned your head when you heard him step upstairs. You followed him and tried to catch his eyes with yours.

”Sorry. I forgot.” He apologized and avoided your eyes.

”I have nothing with me except that I have on me!” You hunted him upstairs.

”It will be all right. You can borrow sleepwear and I know that there are extra toothbrushes in the bathroom.” Hanna explained.

You calmed down and turned your head at her. ”Really? And you’re fine with it?”

”You don’t have to worry. I’ll fix it.” She smiled.

”Now come with me.” She continued her way up to the second floor. ”You will have to share room. It will be your old room.” She turned her head towards at Tom while walking.

”How many will come? Is it the usual?” He asked when he knew the answer.

The doorbell was heard again and Hanna stopped.

”I need to answer that. You know the way.” She turned and almost ran downstairs to the front door.

Tom stepped forward and turned right to another corridor. He stepped inside a room at the end of the corridor. You were still sour at him and followed him silently. The room was pretty big. Almost the size of your living room at your apartment.

”You take the bed and I’ll take the sofa.” He placed down his bag near the coffee table.

You walked towards the bed and took of your coat. You was about to lay it down on the bed when he took it from you.

”There are hooks next to the door.” He hung up your and his coat on them.

He then went back to his bag to unpack some clothes. Hung up them in his closet or laid them in drawers. He glanced at you and threw a T-shirt towards you. It surprised you and it made you sit down at the bed. You looked down at the shirt in your lap and looked at it confused.

”I don’t use it anymore. You can use it as a pajamas.” He continued to unpack his stuff.

You turned to see the front of the shirt. It was dark blue with a big bold text in yellow. And it said: _Acid_

”I think it fits your mood right now.” He teased.

”Ha ha…” You mumble without looking at him.

”I’m still not forgiven?” He sounded sad. ”Then maybe this cheers you up.” He dug in his bag and took up a few bonbons and handed them to you.

You took them and ate one of them. The taste of mint made you smile.

”Do you carry sweets with you wherever you go?”

”I like them. And I know you smile everytime I give you something sweet.”

It was true. You enjoyed when he gave you something. He always did, ever since you first met him.


	5. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I don't know how Tom's mom acts like, so I improvise.

After you packed up your stuff… Well after Tom had packed up his stuff. You were both ready to go downstairs. It was time for dinner.

”You eat dinner early.” You noted on the way down.

”Early?” He looked at you and then at his watch. ”It’s 17.40 p.m. Perfect time for dinner. Or the food won’t be done until 18.00 p.m.”

On the way to the dinner room you could hear laughing and talking. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Tom turned around and faced you before he went further in.

“I want you to enjoy this evening.” He said and gave you kiss on your forehead. “You look very lovely.”

You blushed and looked down when you went further inside the room.

“Tom! My baby!” A middle-aged woman came and hugged him.

“Mom, I told you to stop calling me that. Its embarrassing.” He glared at you quickly and then back at his mom.

You smiled and tried not to laugh.

“I’m sorry dear.” She let go of him and then spotted you. “You must me Y/n L/n, his favorutie costumer. You can call me Diana.” She smiled and hugged you.

You could only say a small hi and then other greeted before you. Later Hanna told everyone it was time for dinner. You sat beside Tom which you were glad for, you had never been on a dinner like this before. A lot of food was visible on the table and you could take a pice of everything you wanted. You only took what you liked and skipped what looked mysterious.

”So, which school did you graduate from?” A woman sitting opposite you asked. She had brown-red hair and brown eyes.

You didn’t remember if you greeted her or not.

”From (random school name).” You simply answered.

”Never heard of it. What kinds of pastries did you do?” She said while eating.

_Pastries? Like sweets? The only we learned to_ _bake was cupcakes or something similar. But that was in home economics lessons! And we mostly learned how to cook not bake. Even if that was the funniest part._

“Cupcakes” You answered.

“What kind of cupcakes?”

“Maja stop.” Tom interfered.

“What?” She glared at him. “I only asked.”

“Y/n doesn’t know varieties of cupcakes. She didn’t graduate from a pastry school.”

“She’s not?!”

“She can hear you.” He looked at you.

“Oh, well I will graduate soon from the same school as Tom.”

“Aha.” You wanted to roll your eyes but behaved.

“What’s the matter with you? That school is famous!” She held her fork tight in her hand before she took another bite.

You all ate in silence for a while until she spoke again.

“Does it mean you don’t know how to bake?”

“I do know how to bake.” You answered.

“Really? I thought you couldn’t.” She giggled shamelessly.

“Maja!” Tom almost rose up from his seat. “It’s Christmas Eve.

She kept quiet and after Hanna and the other maids had taken care of there plates. It was time for desert.

“Its pumpkin pie. If you don’t know what that is.” Maja bragged.

You rolled your eyes. “I know what pumpkin pie is. I’m not stupid. I may not know all kind of sweets you talk about. So what? I enjoy taking pictures of them instead of making them.” You snapped.

“You’re weird.” She simply said and turned her head towards Tom who was talking to the others guests. It was a short break between dinner and desert so he had left his seat.

You rose from your seat and walked towards the staircase. You couldn’t enjoy the evening with her bragging all the time. 

“Ms L/n?” Hanna stopped you when you were halfway up.

“It’s time for desert. Don’t you want some?” She looked up at you.

“Um…No thank you. I’m tired and want to go to bed.” You lied.

“As you wish Ms. I’ll tell the others.” She went back to the dinner room while you continued upwards.

You went inside the bedroom and instead of going to bed, you looked at Tom’s bookshelf. Maybe there was something you could read. To your surprise there were no cookbooks or pastries books what you could see. You picked a detective story that sounded interesting. You started reading as soon you sat down on the sofa.

Two hours later Tom came inside with a small plate with fruits and berries. You didn’t notice him, the book you were reading was too thrilling to put away.

“Hanna told me you were tired and went to bed. But it seems you look more awake than asleep.” He putted down the plate on the coffee table in front of you.

You jolted and looked up at him. “I’m sorry. I don’t like pumpkin pie.”

“It’s okay. I took your piece anyway.” He smiled and sat down beside you.

He putted his right arm on your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. “Don’t lie next time.” 

“I won’t.” You closed the book and leaned in to his embrace even thought you felt warm and had butterflies in your stomach.


	6. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sweet and fluffy at the beginning!

It was soft and warm as if you were on a cloud in the sky. It felt very comfortable and you didn’t want to open your eyes. But nature calls like every morning and you turned to your left side and forced to sit up. Leave the heat from whatever felt so good, you walked towards the bathroom with your head down.

You opened the bathroom door and got welcomed by warm steam streaming out from the room. There at sink stood Tom only dressed in a black shower towel around his waist. He had just shaved and wiped his face with a towel. He spotted you in the reflection and smiled.

“Good morning.” He smiled.

“Occupied…Sorry.” You said drowsily and closed the door and went back to the bedroom. You lay down on the bed and covered yourself with the blanket. You closed your eyes drifted back to sleep.

A click from the bedroom door was heard and Tom walked towards his bed. He putted on some clothes and after he was done he smiled when he saw you.

He walked closer and sat down on the bedside. Leaned closer and pulled the blanket off your face.

“The bathroom is available now.” He said softly and caressed your cheek.

Your eyes opened and you starred at him. You sat up and noticed you had his old T-shirt on. That was the only thing you had on except your underwear.

“Don’t worry. Hanna changed you. And I didn’t look, I swear.” He rose up from the bed to leave you some space. “You fell asleep on my shoulder last night, remember?” 

When you thought about it you remembered. It wasn’t on purpose but you didn’t wanted to ruin the sweet moment you had. You must have forgotten the time and fell into sleep.

“Yes. Sorry.”

“No worries.” He made his bed on the sofa neat and putted away his dirty clothes.

“I’ll be downstairs.” He was ready to leave the room but turned back and headed to you again. He bent down and gave you kiss on your cheek. “Merry Christmas.” Then he left and leaved you alone.

_Why does he keep kissing me?_

You took your time to get dressed and fixed your hair. You still couldn’t get the kissing part out of your head. Did he like doing that? Or did he tease you? Or did he like you?

You didn’t believe the last one. It couldn’t be that. No way.

Before you went down you grabbed your Christmas present you made for Tom. You planned to put it under the tree before breakfast. When you approached the staircase you noticed how beautifully decorated it was. It was green glitter loop that would resemble pine needles.

_I must be blind if I didn’t notice this yesterday._

As you walked down you spotted other Christmas decorations. Stars were hanging at windows, more glitter loops over every doorframe but in different colors. You spotted Tom standing at the Christmas tree in the living room. It was much bigger than you were used too and a lot of decorations on it. You walked and crouched down when you reached him. You putted down the gift among the others.

“Is that one for me?” You turned your head and looked up at his silly smiling.

“Maybe.” You answer while standing up.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Of course it yours. There’s no one I know here except you.”

“Really?” He sounded very happy like a child.

“If you behave.” You sat down on one of the couches in the room.

He looked puzzled at you and jumped down beside you. “Do I not?”

You crossed your arms and glared at him.

“What have I done?”

You opened your moth but no words came out. You both heard talking and soon others entered the room.

“Never mind.”

After the breakfast you returned to your room. Everyone was free to do whatever they wanted until 16 p.m. You embedded your bed and later you wanted to continue to read the book. But your plans failed when Tom entered the room with Maja after him.

“So this is were you been hiding?” She giggled and romped towards you.

“I’m not hiding.” You sit down on the bed and opened the book.

“I didn’t see you at breakfast.”

“I was there and saw you. But you were busy with drooling over your cereals.”

“I did not!” She spat.

You moved away from her and sat down beside Tom on his sofa bed. Maja did the same but sat down on the other side. She started talking to Tom while you tried to read your book but it didn’t work. You slammed the book and rose up.

“Where are you going?” You heard Tom’s voice when you approached the door. 

“Away from her.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No thank you. I want to be alone when I read.” You then almost ran downstairs.

“What’s the rush Ms L/n?” Hanna asked as she spotted you.

“I need a place to read without being disrupted.”

“Why don’t you try the little library?”

“Is there?”

“Yes. Turn right after the stairs and at the end of the corridor you find the door. You can’t miss it.”

“Oh. Thank you.” You continued and headed the way she described for you. And she was right. It was a double door with a sign on it and it said _LIBRARY_. You opened the door and when you stepped inside you dropped your book.

“It really is the small library.” You picked up your book form the floor. A cloud of dust hovered up when you brushed off some from your book. “And not cleaned for a real long time.

The room was smaller than you imaged. It looked like an office crammed with bookshelves. Books were everywhere, in the bookcases, on the bookshelves, in front of bookshelves you name it. And it was covered with layers of dust.

“I can’t read here. I will get asthma allergy if I stay here.” You turned and exited the room. You brushed off some of the dust that happened to be on your clothes. Then you closed the door and sat down along the wall in the corridor.

“Y/n.” You heard someone call you and you turned your head towards the sound. It was Tom.

“Y/n were have you been? I was looking for you.” He fell on his knees when he reached you.

“I was looking for a place to read. Hanna advised about the library here but it has not been cleaned in ages.” You answered calmly as he sat down beside you.

“It hasn’t been cleaned since dad was here. And I’m glad you didn’t stay there. It brings back some bad memories.” He leaned his head on your shoulder.

“What happened to Maja?”

“With her parents. Can you read your book aloud for me?”

“What are you? A child?” You looked at him.

“Maybe.”

You chuckled and opened the book and started reading for him. He snuggled his head closer to your shoulder almost to your neck and closed his eyes and listened to your voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to do a part 2 of this series :)


	7. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the last days at Tom's family home before you have to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my driving test and finally passed! :)  
> Hope you still like it!

Hanna stood at the end of the corridor and called for both of you and Tom. She said the dinner was ready. You called back that you would be there soon, you wanted to finsih the chapter. After you had read it you shook Tom who had fallen asleep.

”Tom wake up, it’s dinner time.”

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. ”Already?”

”We’ve only been here for an hour or so. And yes it’s dinner. Aren’t you hungry?”

He was quiet for a moment an soon you heard a stomach growl.

”I think I am.” He smiled shyly and rose up. He then turned around and helped you up.

He still held your hand while you both went to the dinning room. You didn’t mind, you thought it was cute of him.

Maja wasn’t in a happy mood when she saw you and Tom hand in hand. But you just grinned proudly at her. _Servers you right!_

She crossed her arms and accidentally kicking the table leg so that the table jumped. 

”Maja!” Scolded her mother who sat beside her. ”If you continue behave like that, you have to go to your room.”

Maja murmured that she would stop and when her mother didn’t look she sent death glares towards you. You did felt them but ignored them. Right now she couldn’t do anything to you when her parents were close.

After the dinner you all went to the living room, you sat down on the sofa and Tom beside you. Maja took her chance and sat beside Tom too. Diana happily gave the presents to everyone but when she reached Tom’s from you, she gave it to you. You looked at her confused and she nodded at Tom and you figured that she wanted you to give his Christmas present to him.

“Here Tom. Merry Christmas.” You handed his present to him.

“Oh, thank you.” He smiled and took it. He putted it on his lap and started open it. When all the wrapping paper was gone he carefully opened the box he found. Inside the box were the cookies you had baked. They all had different shapes like: stars, Christmas trees, snowflakes, elves etc. They were decorated with crushed candy cane on the top.

He took up one and took a bit and then he ate the whole cookie.

“You used the dough I gave you.”

You nodded. “Do you like it?”

“It’s delicious. I made the dough you know?” He grinned.

You slapped him lightly on his shoulder and he laughed. “I know that…”

“I have a Christmas present for you too. But I have to grab it first. I’ll be back soon.” He stood up and went to the kitchen.

Later he came back with a rectangle-shaped package wrapped in metallic blue paper. “Merry Christmas Y/n.”

You crabbed it and it felt cold. “Did you grab it from the fridge?”

“Yes.” He sat down on his old place on the sofa and looked at you. “Go on and open it.”

You did and you found a box with a fancy decoration. You opened the lid and inside you saw pralines.

“Oh! Those are delicious!” Maja said shocked when she saw them.

“How can you know they are so that good? You’re minor for those.” Tom frowned.

 _Minor to eat them?_ You looked more closely at the pralines and smelled them. A weak aroma of something strong you found similar somewhere but forgot were.

You picked up one and putted it inside your mouth. As soon you bit it, a liquid flowed out from it. The liquid was strong and you couldn’t swallow it.

“Here, spit it out.” Tom had seen your face and held a napkin in front of your mouth.

You did as told and spitted it out on the napkin. “I’m sorry.” You apologized.

“Don’t be. I should have told you what they contained.”

“Here’s some water Miss L/n.” Hanna gave you a large glass with water.

“Thank you.” You drank it all.

You putted away the box with your pralines and Tom gave you one of his cookies that you had baked. You happily ate it and when every present was delivered Diana told it was time for desert. You would gladly join but after the yucky praline you ate. Your stomach refused you to eat anything.

Diana didn’t mind and told those who wanted could have some. She then left the living room and joined the others who wouldn’t miss the desert. Maja had left too so you and Tom was left alone.

“You don’t want dessert?” You looked at him.

“Nah, I’d like to be with you. Besides she makes the same dessert every year.”

You both talked and listened to the Christmas songs that were playing on the radio. After a while you felt tired and leaned your head on his shoulder. It didn’t take long until you were asleep. Tom was about stand up and lift you up to the room you were sharing.

“You can’t leave!” Hanna almost shouted.

“Why not?” He looked confused at her.

“Look up.”

He did and saw mistletoe hanging above him from the celling.

“Where did that come from?”

“It has always been there. You haven’t noticed it because your eyes are glued on her.” She teased. “And you know the rules right?”

He sighed and sat down beside you again. He grabbed your face gently with his hand and gave you kiss on your cheek.

“That doesn’t count. Do it for real.” She crossed her arms.

“But she’s asleep.”

“No buts.”

“Fine but don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” She smiled triumphantly.

 

~*~

 

You heard a low and calming voice call your name. You whined and turned away from the voice. You didn’t want to wake up yet.

“Y/n, wake up.” Tom nagged.

He got the same answers from you like before.

“It’s almost 12:00 pm.”

You opened your eyes and turned your head towards him. He told you it was true and many of the guests had gone home. It was only you and Tom who hadn’t left yet. 

When he saw that you were fully awake he left you alone like yesterday. You putted on your clothes and then you went downstairs. Hanna had saved you some of the breakfast for you and you ate it. Tom showed up and told you to pack your stuff after you were done. It was soon time for you to leave too.

You remembered you had some work back home that had to be done before the year-end.

You ate your food quickly and went upstairs to pack your stuff.

_Wait. I don’t have any stuff with me… Have Tom forgot that?_

You entered the bedroom and saw that Tom was done with his packing. You went to your bed and embedded it nicely as you could. You folded his old T-shirt and put it on top of the covers.

“I’ve got your present inside my bag.” He told you.

“Okay.”

“You’re done?”

“Yes. I didn’t bring any stuff with me, remember?”

“Right. Then let’s go.” He grabbed his bag and grabbed his jacket on the way out from the room. You did the same and followed him.

Both Diana and Hanna greeted their goodbyes and hugs to you before you left. Tom called for you and you followed him to his car. You jumped inside and he started the car and drove out from the yard.


	8. Flour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are starting to feel a little strange when you are around Tom...

When you got home you took a long shower and changed into new clothes. After that you took up your folder with the papers that needed to be read and written. You only had four days until thay had to be done. Say three days. You planned to travel home to your parents on the December 30th.

You putted the folder on the coffee table and then you sat down on the sofa in front of it. Some of the papers was easy to read and easy to fix the problem. The others was harder. You had your dictionary near by if any words was difficult to understand.

After gone through almost half of the papers you started to read the next ones. This one was odd, it wasn’t from your part of the job. You checked the other papers and they were the same. This was not for you, not what you had been learning. Why did your boss give this to you? Did he thought you could handle it?

You read the papers but got stuck when it came to the problem. The mathematics in those papers gave you a headache. That little pile of papers was not for your level. You grabbed your phone and called your boss, of course he didn’t answer. But you left a message about the papers. You skipped those papers and continued with those you did understood.

The next day you did the same thing. Got through the papers you did understand and leave the others. You also planned on what you could bring to your home town. A gift would be nice.

”Oh no. I haven’t bought them any christmas presents.” You realized. ”What can I give to them?”

You walked around in your apartment and thought. You spotted the chocolate box on the corner table in your living room. It was the alcohol chocolate you got from Tom. Why not give something similar to your parents? But instead of chocolate it could be sweets. Like from Tom’s shop?

You glared over your wall calendar. Today was December 27th and the shop didn’t open at the 29th. You had to wait two days. Until then you could plan your trip, you checked the train tickets and you selected one in the morning.

The two days passed and you had packed all your stuff your needed for your trip. You grabbed your jacket and went to Tom’s shop. You wanted to give something nice and it didn’t had to be fancy at all.

You saw him running back and forth in the shop. Must be busy with only two days left until new year. People wants sweets to their parties you guessed. Those who didn’t had time to do it at home.

You let some customers out before you went inside. It was almost the same atmosphere before Christmas but a bit calmer. To not stand in the way for anyone you stood by in the corner near the cookie shelfs. With so many people now, you blamed yourself for not coming later on the day. Perhaps it was a little less people you thought but you still didn’t wanted to leave.

It was kind of fun seeing Tom stressed and running from the kitchen and then back to the counter. You could see he was sweating and it looked sexy.

 _Wait what?!_ Your face got ruby red and you turned to face the wall. _What the hell was that?!_ You tried to calm down from your thoughts. You had never thought of him something like that before. What did that come from?

You pretended you were interested in some of the cookies and read the ingridents on them. Trying to get the thought of your mind.

”See something you like?” He had sneaked up behind you and it made you jump and drop the little bag of cookies.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scary you.” He apologized.

You picked up the little bag of cookies. You could see they had broken into pieces.

”I’ll take these and a box of macaroons.” You turned and tried to smile at him.

”All right. Any special macaroons you're looking for?” He asked while he was walking to a bench with a glass window that showed up pastries.

 ”I would like to have a few mini macaroons.” You knew they where a little cheeper than normal sizes.

”Okay. How many?”

”What’s the cheapest in a box?”

”The cheapest you can get with mini is three flavors. Max two per flavor.”

”So six mini macaroons then?”

”You got it. So which flavor do you want?” He held a pliers ready.

”Chocolate, mint and maybe lemon?”

Tom picked them up with the pliers and putted them in a nice little box. After that he covered them with a wrapping tisse and then placed the lid on top.

”Want me to wrap it up?”

”Yes please.”

After he was done and you had paid for it, you grabbed the box and was about to leave. But Tom stopped you. He had grabbed your wrist lightly.

”There something I need to tell you.”

 ”Okay. What is it?”

”I can’t tell you right now. When do you leave?”

”Tomorrow morning.”

”Then I’ll tell you when you come back.” He smiled and gave you quick kiss on your forehead. ”Have a nice trip.”

You blushed and left.

On your way home you looked down on the bag with the cookies. You wanted to know what kind of flavor it was. In disappointment you sighed. ”It’s Tom’s fault…”

Cookies with Latte flavor was not your favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left. Thank you all who enjoys reading it. :)


	9. Yeast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will your feelings grow deeper when Tom tells you something you never thought you would hear?

The New Year at your parents house was wonderful. The celebration was like always that you remembered when you were little. You were mostly by yourself and looked down at your phone. See what your friends was doing and such. When you saw that some of your friends was celebrating with their boyfriends respective girlfriends, you missed Tom. But you didn’t know why. He was a really good friend in such a short time. Two months that soon turned into three.

When it approached midnight began to wonder what Tom was doing. Was he with friends and celebrated? Or alone?

You snapped up from your thoughts when you heard evryone cheer and the sound of the fireworks. You looked up at the sky and watched the colors explode. You got a little startled when one felt close like it would reach the ground. It remembered when you were a child. You always covered your ears when it was a loud bang.

You cheered with the others, glasses sounded when they brushed against each other during the toast of the new year. They were sipping their champagne while you had nonalcoholic. The taste was bitter but you got used to it.

You later went inside when it got too cold. You were only wearing a purple colored dress with glitzy thin pantyhose. Of course you had your winter jacket on and your winter shoes. But it was still cold, at least for your legs. Others were still outside while you went inside. You putted away your glass and took off your outdoor clothes. Then you grabbed your phone and messed Happy New Year to Tom. No answer came from him not that you waited for him to.

You went back to your room which was your old room before you moved. You lay down on your bed and heard the sounds from the fireworks. You sighed and looked at your phone again. You wanted him to answer but there were still no answer. You laid it down on your night table and sighed. You turned and faced the wall, slowly you fell asleep.

A sound from your phone made you wake up next morning. Sleepy as you were you rolled and grabbed your phone. A message was showed on the screen, it was Tom. You opened it and read it:

_Happy New Year to you too! I’m sorry I couldn’t answer yesterday. My phone died. I used it too much and I forgot to charge it :(_ _-Tom_

”What was you doing with your phone so long?” You spoke to yourself.

You glared at the time and saw it had passed 9am. Should you sleep some more or get up? You noticed that you had forgot to change clothes before you fell asleep yesterday. You got up and grabbed some change of clothes and then you went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After some hours of packing your bag and sort your room like it was before. You had told your parents that you were going back to your home today. Work begun tomorrow and you were a little scared of what you boss would tell you. You knew that a few of the papers weren’t done and you guessed he wouldn’t like it.

 

~*~

 

Your phone beeped and you picked it up. It was a text from Tom. He was wondering when you would be back and you texted back that you would be at the station in a few minutes. Then he texted back that he hoped he could pick you up. You texted back that you would like it if he could. A smilely was shown form the text he sended you and you couldn’t help to smile to yourself.

You got disturbed when the speakers told that next stations was the station you would jump off. You grabbed your jacket and your bag. The train slowed down and you went to the closet exit. As soon it stopped and opened the doors you jumped off. Turning your head right and left to see if you could see him.

”Y/n!” You turned your head towards the voice and saw him waving at you.

You walked towards him with a smile on your face.

”Hi.” You spoke while walking.

He stopped when you were close to each other and gave you a hug. ”How was the travel?” 

”Tiring.” You leaned your head on his shoulder.

”I see. Be glad that I’m driving you home.” He smiled and grabbed your bag. You didn’t mind that he took it.

”I am. Very much. I might fall asleep too.”

”I don’t mind.” He hooked your arm and you both walked away from the station.

He drove you home and helped you with your bag. He putted it in the halway while you took off your jacket and hung it up.

”Thank you. Want to come in?” You asked when you placed your shoes on the shoe shelf.

”Okay.” He said with a smile and took of his outdoor clothes.

You grabbed your bag and placed on the stairs with a reminder that whenever you went upstairs, your bag come with you.

”Feel free and make yourself at home.” You said while walking into the kitchen. ”You want some tea?”

”Sure.” He answered while walking inside the living room. He looked around and saw some pictures of you and your parents. At the corner near the window stood a corner table with a cupboard over. He recognize the box with chocolate he gave you at Christmas. And beside those were the Lata flavor cookies you bought. The bag with the cookies was unopened.

You came later inside with a tray in your hands. You putted it on the coffee table near the sofa and placed down his cup with tea and your glass with ice tea.

”Sugar and milk?”

He turned his head at you. ”No thank you.”

”Is there something wrong with these cookies?” He sat down with the little bag of cookies in his hand.

”I guess they aren’t.” You took a sip from your ice tea.

”Have you tasted them?”

”No. They aren’t my taste.”

”Then why did you buy them?”

”Because I got distracted when I was looking at you.”

It got quiet for a second and you face palmed yourself for saying that.

”You were looking at me that time? Why?” His voice sounded playfully.

You looked away. There were no way you were going to tell him why.

”Is it because you like me?”

You starred at him. Like him? As a friend you do. But was this liking more as a friend? You didn’t know for sure.

He took a sip or two from his tea but never took his eyes from yours.

”I like you as a friend but not sure if it’s deeper than that.”

He smiled. ”Thank you. I like you as a friend too but recently it has changed. After I brought you to my parents you opened up more and I saw you in another way.” His cheeks turned light pink but you didn’t see it. You couldn’t turn away from his eyes.

”I think I’m in love with you. No, I am in love with you.”

Your cheeks turned red, never had a boy you liked confessed his feelings for you. This was something new you never felt before.


	10. Butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for this part! :) It is also little longer than the others but I hope you like it!

_”I am in love with you.”_ Echoed inside your head. You got queit and just starred at him.

”Y/n?” He said but you didn’t hear him.

”Y/n?” He said again while he moved his hand in front of your face. ”Helloooo?”

He snapped his fingers and you were out from your trans.

”What?” You moved your eyes around and they stopped when you saw him.

”You were in a trans. I’m sorry.”

”What? No! No. It’s not your fault. I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect that some one would love me. I mean I never thought some one would ever tell me… Oh that was wrong said. Forget that.” You held both of your hands on your head.

”It’s all right. Take your time.”

 

~*~

 

It had now passed a week since Tom confessed his feelings for you. You had stoped visit his little shop for a few days and concentrated on your work. Your boss was not happy with the result you gave him and he almost fired you. If that happened again then you would not have any job.

”Y/n.” Called one of your coworkers.

You looked up at her and she was holding a stack of paper.

”The boss is calling for you.” She said in a whispering tone.

You rose up from your seat and went to your boss office. He was talking in his phone and when he spotted you he made a gesture for you to sit down. You sat down on one of the chairs near his desk. After her was done talking in the phone he looked at you.

”Ms L/n. Do you know what we are working with?”

You was not really sure. You only knew you got hired because you were good with paperwork.

”I’m not sure, sir. I was-”

”I can’t have workers here who don’t know what they are working with.” He interrupted you.

You kept silent, you had a feeling where this was going.

”I’m sorry but you can’t work here anymore. I have already given another person your job. He is very good, he even took care of your papers you couldn’t handle.”

”I see.” You nodded understanding. ”Then I’ll take my leave.” You stood up and was ready to leave the room.

”I never liked to work here anyway.” You opened the door and went back to your desk. There you grabbed a box and packed your stuff. Then you grabbed your bag and coat before you left the building.

You felt both angry and sad when you walked. You looked down at your stuff in the box and didn’t mind were you was going.

”Hey, isn’t that Y/n over there?” Timmy said while looking out from the window.

”Really?” Jonathan said and leaned over Timmy. ”It really is her. But what is she doing in this weather? Is not below freezing outside?”

”Boss!” Timmy yelled.

”Yes what is it?” Tom yelled back.

”Y/n is standing outside across the road. She doesn’t look so well.” Timmy answered.

”She’s what?” Tom went to the window to take a look and the boys was right.

Across the road you stood with your head down. Tears had frozen solid on your cheeks because of the cold. And more rolled down. You didn’t thought you would cry so much by losing your job.

Tom grabbed his coat and ran out from the shop. He stopped in front of you and called your name but didn’t answer him. He only heard your sobs and decided to bring you inside. As soon you got inside the shop, Tom led you to a small room with a table and three chairs. He took of your jacket before he told you to sit down which you did. He then crouched next to you and tried to talk to you.

”Y/n. What happened?” He spoke with a soft voice and grabbed one of your hands from your lap.

”Can you tell me please?” He stroke your palm.

”…I lost my job.” Your voice was hoarse from the crying and you dried them off with your other hand.

”Oh honey.” He sat down on his knees and grabbed you for a hug.

You hugged him back and leaned your head into his neck. He hugged you tight and stroke the back of your head slowly while he let you cry.

”Y/n, I have to go back to work. I really don’t want to leave you alone right now but dutie calls. I’ll make you a cup of hot chocolate.” He spoke into your ear and slowly broke the hug. He brushed off your tears from your face and gave you some tissues.

You took them and blew your nose a couple of times while Tom made hot coca for you. When he came back and gave you the cup he told you he would come back when he was done. You smiled and thanked him. He gave you a kiss on your forehead before he left.

You held the cup with both hands and took a sip. The chocolate was delicious. You loved Tom’s sweets, especially when he made them for you.

You sat there for a few hours and calmed down. Jonathan or Timmy turned up to see how you was and you didn’t mind their company. But when Tom yelled after them you couldn’t help to giggle at them.

Tom entered the room as he promised and it was closing time. He wondered if you wanted to come home with him or he could drive you home. You thought for a while but decided to go with him. But then you remembered his confession to you and wondered if it was a good idea to follow him home.

”I won’t do anything to you. I promise.” He smiled.

He reached for your hand and you took it. You both walked hand in hand and said goodbye to the boys. It was their time to close the shop.

His home wasn’t so far away from the shop. He parked the car outside the apartment building and you got out. He grabbed your stuff and then he walked inside the building with you behind. You went up with the elevator to the sixth floor and Tom grabbed his keys and locked up his door. He let you walk inside first like a gentlemen. You stepped inside and it was amazing. It was totally different with your apartment. He had more class and everything looked expencive. You didn’t dare to touch anything.

”Don’t look so stiff. Make yourself at home.” He went inside the living room and placed down the box on the floor near the sofa.

”You are living in a ’palace’. How can I make myself at home?”

He chuckled. ”You survived the ’castle’ at my parents. So this is nothing compared with what they have.”

”Snob.” The word fell out from your mouth and you quickly covered with your hands. You didn’t mean to say that.

”What?” He looked surprised at you. ”What did you call me?”

”I’m sorry.” You were scared that you had offeneded him. ”I didn’t mean too, it just fell out from my-” You looked at him with scared eyes but then you looked confused. Tom was laughing at you.

”I’m sorry. I couldn’t help to tease you.” He chuckled between the words.

You thought he would be mad at you and he only teased with you? You crossed your arms and turned around.

”Hey honey.” He stopped laughing and grabbed your shoulders and turned you around.

”I’m not your honey if you continue like that.” You muttered with a sour face but it melted away when you saw his smile.

He was now standing close so that you almost could feels his breath. Automatically you backed away but it made Tom walk towards you. He still had his hands on your shoulders and soon you hit the wall with your back.

”Wh-what are you planing to do?” You asked a little afraid.

”I’m not planing to do anything.” He leaned closer and moved one of his hands to your cheek. He stroke it with his thumb. ”But there’s one thing I want to try and I think you want to.”

”And that is?” You asked nervous and held your breath. Your face felt very hot and it felt like you would pass out.

”A kiss. Is that okay?” He asked carefully with puppy eyes.

You nodded and he leaned closer to your face. You closed your eyes.

”Don’t be scared. It won’t hurt.”

You grabbed his other hand and held it tight.

”It’s all right.” He said and caressed it.

Then you felt something soft on your lips. It lasted only for a while and then it disappeared.

”How was it?” You heard him and you opened your eyes.

”It felt okay.” You blushed.

”It didn’t hurt right?” He grinned.

”No.” You shook your head.

”I must tell you something. This isn’t our first kiss together.”

”It isn’t?” You looked surprised at him.

”No. Remembered when you fell asleep on Christmas day on the sofa? At my paresnts house.

You nodded.

”After you had fallen asleep, I was about to carry you to your bed but Hanna stopped me. There was a mistletoe right above us and…”

”You kissed me while I was asleep?”

”Yes. I’m sorry.”

”Don’t apologize. You kept the tradition.” You smiled.

”Can I have one more?” You asked.

”A kiss? You don’t have to ask.” He grinned and leaned in again and kissed you.

This time you kissed back with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2 of this series but I don't know when I'll start writing it. Thank you all for reading and kudos!!! :)


End file.
